Choices can change Fate
by HPTFOWTRSSDM12
Summary: Windil, a name almost as famous as the name Harry Potter. But it was not known to many that there was and heir to the Windil line. Jen Windil, the heir to powerful and pureblood line of Windil. Jen is the most powerful yet and it is said that whether s


Disclaimer: This story line is mine and then new characters are mine. The rest is credited to the ever famous J.K.R. This is also under my name at fictionalley.org, but has yet to be uploaded. Summary: Windil, a name almost as famous as the name Harry Potter. But it was not known to many that there was and heir to the Windil line. Jen Windil, the heir to powerful and pureblood line of Windil. Jen is the most powerful yet and it is said that whether she chooses light or dark the side which she is on is sure to win. There lies the problem, will she stay on light with her former BF Harry, or will she be influenced to go to the dark side where her parents are and her BF Draco Malfoy is......  
  
I walk around looking for nothing in particular, just walking. Well maybe looking for shelter or some place to stay. There is no place for me to go, no home, and no family. I walk around aimlessly, by myself. I do not know my location or how long it has been since leaving the place that I last stayed.  
  
But as I wander I think, "There must me some place for me to go, because I surely can't go home."  
  
I walk around still more all the while still thinking about what has just happened. I realize that I have led myself into a forest of sorts. It seems I have been too dazed to notice that I have been in it for quite a while already. But I keep walking because there is nothing else.  
  
I stumble across an opening in the forest to a clearing of sorts. In front of me I see a very big, old castle. As I walk to the doors I finally realize just where I am. It comes to mind that my journey of going no where may have come to a stop, in fact a good stop.  
  
"Hogwarts," I quietly say to myself, "perfect."  
  
I walk up the stone steps to the large oak doors. I am not sure of where I am supposed to go, but I do know who I am supposed to see. There are no students around so I can't ask them.  
  
I had lost track of time and days, so either they had gone on a trip to the local village or were in classes. It was odd be in the entrance hall of the mighty castle, alone. Not to count it was eerily quiet. I shifted my weight around on my feet getting a shiver down my back.  
  
"Hello, can I help you in some way?" said a voice from behind me.  
  
"I am looking for Albus Dumbledore; do you know where I might be able to find him?"  
  
"Yes, follow me," the man had sort of a flat tone to his voice and it was actually starting to creep me out.  
  
I followed the man, silent all the way. I made no notions to speak to him, nor did he to me. The interior of Hogwarts, which I had never seen before, fit it perfectly and made it seem homely. The hallways and staircases were dimly lit by candles with the exceptions of the sun shining in through the windows. It was quite a hike to where we finally stopped, but I managed it. I mean some stairs and a little bit of walking was nothing compared to the possibility of having a roof over my head again.  
  
We stopped upon the arrival at a large stone griffin. The man muttered a password, some muggle candy, and the griffin move to reveal a winding staircase.  
"Just climb up and knock, he should be there," was all the man said and then left.  
  
I climbed up the staircase and knocked, the door opened.  
  
"Hello there, can I help you?"  
  
It was Dumbledore, just as I had remembered seeing him before.  
  
"I have come a long way and was wondering if I may be able to stay  
here?"  
  
It was all I could think of to ask. He looked at me with a look that  
I couldn't quite figure out. Almost as if he were trying to read me  
or like he was reading my thoughts.  
  
"Who are you may I ask?"  
  
"My name, Jennifer Windil," I had put a space between my first and  
last name to see how he would react.  
  
"Did you say Windil?"  
  
He was now looking at me deeper then he was before almost trying to  
figure me out.  
  
"Yes, I am a Windil."  
  
A/N: This is my second attempt at a fanfic and I hope it is much better then my last one, if you liked it please review if not, still review and tell me what you think. Thanks, Jen. 


End file.
